


Fraternization

by SidheLives



Series: Anders in Over his Head [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, ethical nonmonogamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidheLives/pseuds/SidheLives
Summary: Warden Commander Amell and Anders stop beating about the bush.
Relationships: Amell/Anders (Dragon Age), Amell/Zevran Arainai (Background), Female Amell/Anders (Dragon Age), Female Amell/Zevran Arainai (Background)
Series: Anders in Over his Head [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864846
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Fraternization

"Copper for your thoughts, Warden Commander."

Nathaniel's voice caused her to start, the spoon which she had been absentmindedly stirring with flicking stew across the rough hewn table top, which roused a hearty laugh from Oghen to her left. Her ice blue eyes, striking against her dark chestnut hair, were wide as she looked up at Nathaniel. The expression made it abundantly obvious she hadn't the faintest idea what he had said. "What?"

Anders, beside him, chuckled. "You seem preoccupied."

"Oh," she cleared her throat, eyes returning to a normal size. "I was just thinking about those assassins Bann Esmerelle had with her."

"What about them?" Nathaniel leaned his head on one fist, picking at his dinner with the other. The man had never quite taken to the barracks' fare.

"They were Crows." Her voice was thoughtful.

Oghren choked, spitting and sputtering stew across the table, causing Anders to recoil in disgust. "You sure, Boss?"

She gave him a sidelong look. "You think I wouldn't recognize a Crow?"

"Hehe, that's true." Oghren grinned at a rare unspoken joke, attention occupied by throwing back another tankard of ale.

Nathaniel and Anders exchanged a look of shared confusion. "Why would that be surprising?" The archer ventured. "If you want someone dead you hire Crows. They're the best."

"True. Except that I was given assurances from a high ranking member of the Crows that they would not be accepting any contracts for my life." The men looked aghast, their eyebrows low and lips parted in shock. She held up her palms in a gesture of surrender. "I did some work for them in Denerim during the Blight, not a big deal."

"Wet work?" Anders slid into his charming smile without missing a beat.

She responded with an indecent smirk. "Very wet."

Nathaniel ignored their lewd exchange. "How is that not a big deal?"

"I was one of only two Grey Wardens in the entire country in the middle of a Blight. I did what I needed to, okay?" Nathaniel sighed and shrugged assentingly. She went on. "Besides it made me Crow-proof, which was a nice side benefit."

"So how'd the Antivan nug-humpers end up here?" Oghren was the only one still eating, stew dripping out of his mouth and down his beard as he spoke.

" _ That's _ what I was thinking about." Unlike the two men across from them she was unfazed by Oghren's terrible table manners. He had been much worse before getting married. "Either they were doing work off the books, which would be very stupid for a Crow and I don't see four of them doing that; or the Bann hired them without providing an explicit target." Her eyebrows shot up as a new thought occurred to her. "Or maybe Zevran is doing a very good job pissing them off…"

"Zevran?" Nathaniel was trying desperately to keep up with the conversation.

"He is good at that." Oghren grumbled, dragging an already filthy sleeve across his mouth. "Knife-eared pipe cleaner."

She rolled her eyes. "I do wish you wouldn't call him that."

"Last I heard it hadn't stopped being true." He chuckled, elbowing her gently.

"Pardon," Anders jumped in. "Not all of us were present during your daring quest to end the Blight. Who is Zevran?"

Oghren harrumphed. "Her pet Crow."

She grinned, both at the dwarf's explanation and the mystified looks it prompted on the other two's faces. "Zevran is my…" she seemed to struggle for the correct word. "Paramour. He was a Crow hired by your father," she gestured with her head at Nathaniel, "to kill me and the now King Alistair. He was of course unsuccessful, and I gave him a chance to redeem himself by assisting us in stopping the Blight."

"Excuse me, your what?" Anders looked shocked, leaning forward over the table towards her.

"My lover, Anders, I apologise for using an Orlesian word." She teased. "He's currently in Antiva systematically working to eradicate his former comrades." Her wistful tone and dreamy eyes indicated this was the most romantic thing she could imagine.

"Your—" the mage's voice dropped away into an exasperated sigh and rubbed his eyes. "Pray, if that's the case why have you spent the last several months talking like you're trying to get me into your bed?"

She blinked at him. "Because I  _ have _ been trying to get you into my bed. You've just been too much a coward to ever follow through." Oghren roared with laughter, and even Nathaniel's stoic countenance broke into the whisper of a smile at her matter of fact response and Anders's scandalized expression.

"I— well, you—" he sputtered, then shook his head, slapping his hands flat on the table between them. "You're putting me on."

"I most certainly am not." She leaned over the table, fingertips nearly brushing his. "You know, sometimes, when I'm lying in bed, before I fall asleep, I imagine what it would feel like to have you lying on top of me. I lie awake and wonder what your skin tastes like."

Anders flushed up to his ears. "That's cheating. How am I supposed to maintain an argument when you talk like that?"

Oghren howled again and she smiled cheekily. Nathaniel purposefully stood up, tone uncomfortable. "That's it for me then. Have a good night Anders, Oghren, Warden Commander."

"Goodnight, Nate! Pleasant dreams!" She gave him a little wave as he left, skin around her eyes crinkling in delight at the way he flinched slightly at the deplored nickname. She turned her eyes, now backlit with a familiar heat, back to Anders. "Where were we?"

He crossed his arms. "Having a good laugh at my expense, it seems."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why have you so thoroughly convinced yourself that I'm messing with you?"

"If you're not then you're attempting to use me to commit adultery and I can't say I'm a fan of it."

This time when Oghren burst into hysterical laughter she joined in. Anders sat across from them and looked grumpy as they doubled over, tears filling their eyes. "Anders, you absolute riot," she wiped her eyes, regaining her composure. She held up a finger. "First of all, you have to be married for it to be considered adultery, which Zev and I are not." Oghren snorted at the prospect. She held up a second finger. "And second, it's not cheating when he knows."

"He… knows?" Anders looked more confused than ever, but his back became less rigid.

"Well not about you specifically by name. We don't correspond that frequently." She rested one hand on the bench beside her and leaned into it. "Of course when we're together we're absolutely inseparable with eyes for none but each other—"

Oghren snorted again. "Like rabbits. Months in a camp with the pair of them can drive a man to madness."

She elbowed him hard enough that he grunted. "But for Andrate's sake, he's in Antiva, has been for months, likely will be for much longer. We're both adults with needs. Do I seriously strike you as the kind of person who would expect the man I love to deny his physical needs because I fear some other woman might steal him away from me? Do I seem that insecure to you?"

Anders looked sheepish. "Well, that's a very progressive way of thinking about it. And I mean— no of course you don't seem insecure at all."

"This woman is a treasure, Anders." Oghren looked at her with adoring eyes usually reserved for the finest spirits.

"Thank you Oghren. That's very kind of you to say." She stood up, her hands on the table and leaned over it, her face within a foot of Anders's. "Point is, I'm going to my chambers. Do some soul searching and come find me there, if you are so inclined." She smirked, and the expression held the tantalizing prospect of what she offered him. Then she turned and walked away. Flabbergasted, Anders watched her depart, her hips swaying enough that it had to be intentional.

Oghren leaned over towards him, voice hushed. "If you don't intend to take her up on that, I think I mi—"

"Oghren." She called from the doorway, causing the dwarf to sit bolt upright on the bench. " _ You _ show up at my chambers, I'll make sure you can never father another child." She winked, the threat given as casually as the "Goodnight," which followed it. Then the door closed behind her.

The dwarf grumbled. "Ears like a fennec on that one." He looked back at Anders, whose expression had not changed, and guffawed. "You look like you could use a drink."

"I don't know what just happened." His voice was as vacant as his look. His eyes flicked to his companion. "What just happened?"

"Hehe. Boss wants a tumble. Been beating around it for ages but you're a moss-licking imbecile and didn't follow through, so she had to lay it all out. Her old man doesn't care and she's going to be naked and waiting for you if you got the stones."

Anders blinked at him. "That was a very succinct summary."

He grinned, shrugging. "I've got my moments. Now here—" he shoved a flask at the mage who took it automatically. "Liquid courage." He winked. "Just don't drink too much or you'll show up half-cocked." He laughed, a bit too raucously, at his own joke.

Anders dutifully threw back the flask, whinging at the awful taste, then did it a second time. He shook his head, then pushed to his feet, thrusting the flask back at Oghren.

"So what'r you gonna do?" The dwarf took the flask back and squirrelled it away somewhere upon his person.

"I'm going to stop being an imbecile." There was still a distant quality to the mage's gaze, but his voice was resolute.

"Good man!" He belched loudly. "Give her what for!"

A smirk turned up the corner of Anders's mouth. "Oh, I intend to." Then he followed her path out of the hall, leaving Oghren and his ale alone. Just the way the dwarf liked it.

Despite what had transpired at dinner, she was still surprised when there was a knock at her door. She had been reviewing scout reports, and had not even made it out of her leathers. Standing, she pushed the reports into a drawer of the desk, and went to the door, swinging it open wide. 

Anders was surprised by the wide open door, expecting to see her face through a cracked opening or perhaps a call of "come in." The start off-set the swagger he had built up on his walk to her chambers. His smug smirk dimmed slightly. She leaned against the door frame casually and smiled at him, a triumphant, heated smile which sent a jolt down his spine. "Made up your mind?"

"Yes, I think I have." He nodded firmly. "Mind if I come in?" She gestured that he should go ahead, then closed the door behind him, bolting it with a resounding  _ clack _ .

She turned, mouth already open to offer a witty comment on his hasty arrival, but Anders didn't give her a chance. He roughly pushed her back against the door, hands initially on her shoulders before sliding down to firmly hold her hips, his mouth catching hers. She made a small sound of amused surprise, her pulse speeding at his unexpected boldness. Grabbing his waist, she pulled his body against hers, eager for more. His tongue caressed and probed her mouth, drawing her deeper, stealing her breath and replacing it with a pleasant lightheadedness. He was a  _ very  _ good kisser. She could taste Oghren's swill on him, the sharp, acrid flavor overlaying the taste of  _ him _ : the sweet jolt of magic and the earthy flavor of fresh herbs.

Their lips parted, both of them gasping for oxygen like divers breaching the water's surface. She licked her lips instinctively. The small motion ignited a hunger in Anders's eyes. " _ That _ was very good," he sighed.

She smirked, eyes half lidded. "It's a shame you didn't do it sooner."

"And miss out on all this well pent up sexual tension?" He chuckled. "Not a chance." She excitedly bit her lower lip and reached for the ties at his waist, eager to see just how pent up he was. The mage took hold of her wrists and pulled them away, pressing them against the door on either side of her head with a tantalizing amount of force. "No, no, no." He mused. "Not yet. I want to savor this." She purred, pressing against his hands to test them, to encourage him to hold her harder. Then he was kissing her again, more forcefully than the first time, grinding his hips into hers. Her teeth found his lip and bit gently, then harder when he responded with a pleasurable sigh. He bit her lip back and she wriggled in his grasp, knowing she was growing wet, thrusting her own hips forward to meet his and feeling the hardness of his own growing need.

His lips and teeth trailed down the sensitive skin of her neck to where it met her shoulder, the press of his teeth firm enough to draw a gasp from her throat. She struggled against his hands harder, wanting to touch him, and he redoubled the tightness around her wrists. "Anders—" her voice was breathy, words cut off by a pleasant whimper. 

His lips brushed her ear, hot breath on delicate skin raising goosebumps on her skin and making her shiver. "So impatient, even in this?" He chuckled, tone deep with desire.

"I'm used to getting what I want," she panted then turned her head to nip at his ear. He pulled back to examine her, tongue hungrily running over the edge of his teeth: her lips parted and half curled into a smile, the blue of her eyes darkened with lust, her breast laboriously rising and falling. "Anders. Let go of my hands." Her tone did not invite teasing or resistance, it was the same commanding voice she used in the field in the middle of heated combat. He released her wrists and was rewarded with a satisfied, provocative gleam of teeth. 

"Good boy," she cooed, caressing his cheek with one hand before both hands slid down his chest. She leaned forward to kiss him, running her tongue along his bottom lip. He shuddered, hands drifting to rest on her hips, before they slipped from his grasp as she knelt, her fingertips dragging down his body. "Very good boy." She took the bottom of his robe in her hands and ducked beneath it, much to Anders’ surprise. He stiffened at the feeling of her hands sliding up the sides of his thighs. His lungs hitched in his chest as he felt her breath against his cock. Then her tongue was on him, running along the bottom of the shaft in one smooth stroke from the base to the tip, and a deep moan escaped his lips.

"Not fair," he groaned.

"You're the one who insists on wearing robes constantly." Even muffled through fabric he could hear the amusement in her voice. She took him in her mouth and all thought ceased, his entire mind consumed by the feeling of her tongue swirling up his cock until she could take no more of him. She swallowed around his tip, and for a moment Anders thought the night was about to end before it had begun, then she retracted, lips sliding back down his length. He was able to take a breath and momentarily rose above the pleasurable fog. He wanted to see her, to see those crystalline eyes gazing up at him while he was sheathed in her throat.

"So you're saying that if I wore trousers...?" He mused, voice ragged. 

She giggled around his shaft, the sensation like an electric shock, and slid her mouth off of him, popping her head out from under the robe. "I'm quite adept at getting into trousers,  _ and  _ lacing them back up very quickly." 

The playful gleam in her eye and the saliva shining on her chin was maddening. His hand found itself in the hair at the crown of her head almost without thought, roughly pulling her to her feet. She gasped sharply as he did, and for a moment he faltered, worrying he'd gone too far, but the sound became a purr low in her throat and he was reassured. He tightened his fist into her brunette tresses, making her gasp again, pulling her to him in a fierce kiss. Her hands again went to the ties and belts at his waist and this time he didn't stop her. She hadn't been lying when she said how adept she was at laces, it only took a moment before the leather and metal clattered to the ground and her hand closed around his length through the cloth of his robe, squeezing gently and drawing his moan into her hungry mouth. She used his cock like a lead, moving him, and by extension her, his hand still knotted in her hair, to the large four poster bed at the room's center.

"I wasn't finished," she said huskily into his mouth. His calves hit the bed and she roughly pushed on his chest, her other hand releasing so he fell backwards, hair loosing from his hand in a violent pull which drew a short, pleasurable cry from her.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," he chuckled cheekily. From his prone position he watched as she put one knee into the bed, nudging his legs apart, her eyes filled with a ravenous heat. Her hands went to her own chest, quickly unraveling the laces there and pulling off her leather jerkin to toss half-hazardly to the side of the bed, her shift was tossed aside as well, exposing her high, tight breasts. Anders attempted to sit up, hoping to catch one of her pert, pink nipples between his teeth, but she firmly pushed him back down and he bounced gently on the soft mattress. 

She wagged a chastising finger at him. "Not yet." She smirked. "I want to savor this." He would have objected, or at the very least offered an amusing retort, but she began pushing his robe slowly up his legs, eyes never leaving his and any response he would have had was lost in their depth. She flicked the fabric over the rise of his shaft and took a moment to admire it, Anders's expression turning smug in response. "He looks bigger in the light." She raised an eyebrow at the mage, leaning over his length, and took him into her scalding mouth again. He hissed as her teeth ever so slightly grazed his sensitive skin, hands balling into the bed's coverlet. She rolled her eyes up to look at him and he moaned desperately at the realized tableau. Slowly, she began to bob her head, the sensation alternating between gentle suction and the more aggressive assault of her rolling tongue and teeth. She was exquisite, keeping him rolling up to the peak of pleasure but never quite letting him crest it. He growled and moaned, every sound exciting her more until she could feel that her small clothes were completely soaked through. 

Coming up for air, she eagerly lapped up the sheen from his tip, relishing the magic, earthy taste that was Anders, accented by the bitterness common to all men. He whined through lips clamped tightly together and she laughed, a low, wicked sound. "You're finally keeping quiet, of course the one time I  _ want _ to hear your voice." She teasingly nipped at the skin where his thigh met his pelvis, and he yelped, making her laugh that deep rolling laugh again. "That's better." She leaned over him far enough that the tips of her breasts brushed gently against his length, and he bit back another moan. "I want to see how loud you can be." She resumed her practiced pattern, watching his face with upturned eyes, moving in time with his ever increasing heartbeat. His back arched violently, raising off the bed, hands tightening in the blankets as sparks lighted from his fingertips, singeing the fabric and he cried out, at last cresting the peak, his seed pouring into her throat. She swallowed around him and he cried out again, a backlash of unintended magic rushing over her and drawing a moan from deep inside her. 

She sat up, breathing heavily, though not as heavily as Anders, and licked her lips. His eyes were foggy as he gazed up at her, swallowing convulsively as his pounding heart struggled to control it's unbridled pounding. She chuckled, a breathy, broken sound, and pointed to his hands. "I would expect more control from a Circle Trained mage."

"Well," he strained through the words, lungs still recovering. "I did join the Grey Wardens, which seems to be an indicator of poor impulse control."

She crawled up his body, carefully avoiding his still sensitive penis as she straddled him. Looking directly down on his face she raised one eyebrow inquisitively. "Do you think I have poor impulse control?"

He smiled, breathing leveling out at last. "Considering the current circumstances, I'd say yes." She threw her head back and laughed. Anders seized the opportunity as she was distracted to take hold of her waist and flip her, rolling them both so he was looking down at her. "You'll probably hate yourself in the morning."

"More likely, I'll hate  _ you _ in the morning." Her eyes gleamed like lyrium and were, Anders reasoned, just as likely to drive a man mad.

"I'll have to take advantage of your good graces while I can then." He kissed her, hard, and her hands caught hold of the back of his head, pulling him in. Holding himself above her with one arm, his opposite hand slid over the soft expanse of her breast, fingers finding her tight nipple and pinching it gently. A hitch in her breath encouraged him and he did it again more firmly and she cooed into his open mouth. He took his lips away from her mouth to wrap them around her other nipple, tongue flicking over the tip and making her lightly gasp. Her hands wound into his hair as he suckled and massaged her supple breasts, her breath once again coming faster. She mewled softly as his hand moved away, but it found purchase in the laces of her breeches and her hips bucked slightly at the sensation. Anders was not as practiced or adept at unlacing as she was, but that suited him fine, as he was enjoying the resistance of her flesh against his teeth and the small sounds of yearning which leaked from her lips. They came undone and he deftly slipped his hand down her trousers and into her small clothes. She gasped as his fingers slid between her lips and a shudder went down his spine as he felt how wet she was. His fingers lightly brushed over her swollen clit and she bit her lip, sharply pulling in air with a hiss. His tongue again flicked over her nipple.

"Ah fuck, Anders." She gasped.

His lips pulled back from her breast with a little  _ pop _ and he grinned. "We'll get there." She laughed breathily, the movement making her breasts move in a way Anders quite enjoyed. He removed his hand from her pants, meeting her eyes as he bought his fingers to his mouth and watched her shiver as he lapped her juices from them. 

She released his hair in order to push at the waistband of her breeches. "Get these blasted things off of me." Her voice was thoaty and strained.

He took hold of them, peeling the leather from her skin, taking her underclothes with them. "Perhaps if they weren't so tight they wouldn't be so hard to remove." They  _ were _ very tight, he had to place one foot in the ground to pull them off her legs.

She propped herself up on her elbows to grin cheekily at him. "That would make it much more difficult for you to admire my ass as you dutifully follow behind me like the good flunkie you are."

He tossed her pants aside, deciding with a shrug that there was no reason she should be the only one naked, and pulled his robe over his head to drop to the floor. "And what a fine ass it is." He climbed back into the bed and kneeled between her knees, rubbing his hands up her legs.

"Ha. I knew it. You randy bastard." Her grin was wiped away by the hunger in his eyes, to be replaced by open mouth anticipation. He pushed her legs further apart, and bent over her, hot breath tickling the sensitive skin at the top of her thigh. She shivered again and watched his head descend, then his tongue teased along the edges of her lips making her neck arch backwards and dragging a gasp from her. A second pass of his tongue slipped between them and he hummed pleasurably at the taste of her: fresh mountain spring water, clover, and honey. The vibration of his lips against hers made her moan, elbows falling out from beneath her. On the third pass the tip of his tongue brushed gently over her clit and she whimpered. Between the sweet taste of her and the even sweeter sounds she was making Anders felt himself swelling again, eager to take her. Using long, languid strokes of his tongue he lapped at her clit, each one fraying her control. She was on the edge already and her hips bucked into his sweet mouth, keening mewls pouring from her lips. Then his lips locked around her and he sucked, just as he had her nipples, and she broke. Toes curling, back arching, fingers digging into the soft mattress she screamed in ecstasy, the latent magic released by her orgasm making the temperature of the room drop and flurries appear in the air. 

As her chest heaved, lungs burning for air, he straightened up, pulling one of her legs up over his shoulder. She gave a yelp of surprise as her weight shifted to her side then a gasping moan as he thrust himself inside of her. She was wet and ready, her body offering no resistance to his throbbing need. It was a shallow thrust, the position not ideal for depth, but he rocked himself in and out of her, loving every cry and low moan his cock teased from her. She looked up at him with eyes like blue fire as he worked, the pitch of her voice raising with every thrust. "I— oh Maker, yes. Yes. Ye—" she broke off in another keening wail, her body clenching around him as she came again. The sensation almost undid Anders, but he held himself together, pulling out and dropping her leg. He pushed her onto her back, grabbing her wrists and forcing them down among the pillows above her head as he kissed her savagely. She wrapped her legs around him, wanting, needing him inside her again.

There were ice crystals in her eyelashes, dazzling in the light, but they melted in an instant. "Thats two." He grinned, nipping at her bottom lip. "Want to see if the third time's the charm?"

"I hear when you get down to brass tacks," she paused to gulp down air. "Ninth time's the charm."

He laughed. "I don't think I'd survive nine. The keep might end up frozen solid." He rubbed himself against her cleft, body impatient for more and she mewled.

"Anders. Let go of my hands." She gasped, her commanding tone lost in the sea of her need. “I want to be on top of you.”

He staggered, eyes going dark with desire. "Is that an order?" He asked huskily. He was in a mind to make her beg; he had her in a compromising position and found himself keen to take advantage of it. 

She saw the smug gleam in his eye, and responded with her own prideful smirk. Anders seemed to have forgotten he was no longer tumbling with waif like mage maidens who had spent their life sequestered in a circle tower. She locked her left knee around his waist and threw her right leg under herself, the sudden weight shift throwing Anders off balance and he released her hands to catch himself as he tumbled sideways. Hands free, she pushed him onto his back and climbed atop him. The reversal took seconds. She snickered at his shocked expression. "Warden Commander, remember?"

"I apologise for underestimating you, Commander." The heat had not dissipated from his eyes, seeing her looking down on him having distinct reinvigorating properties.

She lifted her hips, expertly aligning herself over his length. "And yes. That was an order." She slid into him and he moaned, hands clutching at her hips. She felt his fingers leaving bruises on her flesh and shuddered at the sensation. She put her hands on his and began to ride his cock, slowly at first, but quickly her pace increased. 

He matched her rhythm, thrusting up to meet her hips. Fingertips digging into her skin harder and harder. He watched her burning eyes looking down on him, her gasping breaths, and her breasts bouncing as she moved. Anders felt himself fraying. He grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her mouth down to his, his kiss all hot breaths and teeth, and roughly rolled her down onto the mattress. 

He pulled himself out of her to change position and she cooed as he pulled her legs up over his shoulders. A purr rolled from low in her throat as she felt him brush against her, then he was sheathed inside her to the hilt and they both cried out. He plunged into her again and again, his cock hitting her deepest reaches. Every thrust tore screams from her and her hands clawed at the coverlet, mind too overrun with pleasure for words. He groaned and attempted to pull out, but she arched her back and thrust her hips into his, her heels leaving bruises on his back as she held him inside of her, feeling his eruption: that hot, pulsing unraveling undoing her again and she gave a final scream as she came. Their ambient magic clashed, forming tiny storm clouds above the bed, which showered them with a brief rain before disbursing.

Her body now limp, Anders was able to extract his flaccid cock from inside her, gently removing her legs from his shoulders before collapsing face first onto the mattress beside her. The room was filled with the echoes of their gasping breaths, then she rolled to her side, propping herself on one elbow. "That was fun." Her voice was still breathy, but with exhaustion rather than lust. "We should do it again."

He chuckled into the pillow, then turned his head to face her. "You are incorrigible."

"And insatiable." She nodded enthusiastically.

Anders rolled into his back, finding her quickly curled up to his side, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "So should I be expecting a visit from an Antivan Crow? Completely worth it mind you, but I'd like to know if fucking my boss has put my life in danger."

She giggled. "Oh, Zev would love you."

"Really?" He sounded genuinely relieved.

"Oh yes. Rebellious mage with a streak of naivete a mile long? You're just his type." She wrapped her leg around his thigh. "Not even mentioning that magnificent cock. If he returns to Fereldan before I get to him we should plan something." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and she winked. "Just a roaring fire, some fine spiced wine, and the three of us."

Anders considered and gave a shrug. "Why not? If he's anything like you I can't think of any objections, but that could be the afterglow talking."

"I'll hold you to it, either way." She grinned. "Or maybe Zev will. We'll have to discuss who will be holding who."

He laughed. The thought of a night with her and an equally, if not more talented, Antivan elf was incredibly intriguing. He found his cock agreed, feeling it attempting to rise yet again. "So, should I gather my things?" He asked her, his eyebrow raised. "We could both use some sleep, I'd wager."

She looked at him, dumbfounded. "Gather your things? You're not going anywhere, Anders." She caught his earlobe in her mouth and bit gently, her hips wiggling at the hiss the action elicited. "I prefer a very… forceful wake up call, and I haven't had a proper one in months." She snaked the tip of her tongue around his ear and whispered. "I'm so tight in the morning, nothing like a hard cock to loosen me up." Her hand trailed down the downy hair of his chest and stomach to caress his shaft, which was very nearly at half mast from her words alone. "Besides, it seems like we might not be done for the night, hmm?"

He rolled to face her, the tip of his nose touching hers. She wrapped her hand around him, his tip so close to her smalls he could feel the heat rolling off her. "You're the best boss I've ever had." She stroked him, just one pass had him at full attention once again.

"Good." She smiled warmly, wrapping her leg around his back and changing the angle of her hips. "Now fuck me again, Anders."

He exhaled a short chuckle and thrusted experimentally. She crooned, eyelashes fluttering with anticipatory pleasure. “Yes, Warden Commander.” He smirked cheekily and pressed his teeth to her neck, feeling the vibration of her moan. “Anything you say, Warden Commander.”

**Author's Note:**

> I recently played Awakening for the first time and every time my Warden got a chance to flirt with Anders I took it. In the back of my head I repeatedly joked that Zev would be totally cool with it. This thought experiment repeated enough that the opening conversation of this piece was written in my head and I decided to follow though, for better or worse.  
> I haven't written anything explicit in close to a decade so this may not be up to par, but I'm happy with it.


End file.
